


AMORE RITORNA

by BettyBoop84



Category: SKAM (Italy), Skam - Fandom
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, Love, Suicide Attempt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyBoop84/pseuds/BettyBoop84
Summary: Ambientato dopo la laurea di Martino, dopo aver perso l'amore della sua vita un anno fa. Una serata finita fuori controllo porterà confusione e panico nella testa di Marti. Riuscirà a vederci chiaro?  Riuscirà a ritrovare Niccolò e ad avere un'altra chance con lui?
Relationships: Eva Brighi/Martino Rametta, Giovanni Garau/Martino Rametta, Luca Colosio & Martino Rametta, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Kudos: 2





	1. Due cuori a confronto.

Martino esce dall'ospedale, saluta con un cenno del capo la collega Giorgia che sta entrando mentre lui si dirige verso il parcheggio della struttura. Sono le 20.15, è stata una giornata pesante e piena di impegni. Si è specializzato in pediatria un anno fa, ha iniziato a lavorare subito dopo, con turni pesanti e lunghissimi che lo hanno completamente assorbito. 

Forse il suo lavoro, così stressante e delicato, ha contribuito in parte a disintegrare completamente la sua vita amorosa.. cioè.. in realtà lui sapeva benissimo che non era stata SOLO colpa del lavoro.. ma trovava conforto nel pensare che fosse stato per quello, e non perché era un geloso paranoico possessivo del cazzo... 

voleva credere che non fosse stata tutta colpa del suo carattere impossibile, per il quale purtroppo non esisteva alcun antidoto.

Da qualche mese aveva trovato un appartamento piccolino e moderno, lo stava arredando un po' alla volta, ma in realtà ogni sera si sentiva tremendamente solo in quel posto senza ricordi.. senza le foto di lui e Niccolò alle pareti, senza il SUO profumo tra le coperte, senza la risata esplosiva di quel piccolo diamante grezzo che lui era riuscito a far risplendere di luce propria. Niente aveva un senso adesso.

Si siede in macchina.. dallo specchietto retrovisore penzola un filo rosso con attaccato un mini peluche a forma di giraffa.. ogni volta che lo guarda sente un nodo in gola. Ma non c'è rimedio a quello che ha fatto. Non ci sarà mai. E vorrebbe solo urlare e svegliarsi domani senza memoria.

****

Eva stava rientrando a casa, era ormai diventata una brava fisioterapista, aveva abbandonato medicina dopo un anno e ripiegato per una strada più stimolante per lei. Condivideva un appartamento con quella matta di Federica, che era una delle bariste più gettonate di Roma ormai... con la sua personalità esuberante e amichevole si faceva voler bene da tutti.

Eva era single da anni, aveva avuto storie brevi dopo Giovanni, niente di serio.. e tante notti da dimenticare con tizi di cui non ricordava manco il nome.. la sua vita era praticamente un disastro sotto il punto di vista dell'amore. Soprattutto da quando Giò si era ufficialmente fidanzato con una sua collega di lavoro bellissima, simpaticissima e fottutamente perfetta... che culo...

Rientra a casa e Fede ovviamente è a lavoro fino a tarda notte come sempre. Fa una doccia veloce e poi pensa di ordinare una pizza. Prende il telefono e in quell'istante le arriva un messaggio.

Da: Martino Rametta

Ciao roscia, che fai? Ti va di cenare qua? Pizza?

Eva sorride.. Marti era sempre il suo amico più caro. E quando la invita a casa sua, di solito significa che non sta benissimo ma non vuole sentire le prediche da guru dell'amore di nome Giò.. accetta, si infila le scarpe, ed esce.


	2. Vodka e ricordi

Il citofono suona, Martino apre la porta e una chioma di capelli ramati lo avvolge in un abbraccio caldo.. Eva gli da un bacino sulla guancia ed entra come fosse casa sua.

"Ma fai pure come fosse casa tua eh?"

"Beh certo Marti... non ti preoccupare.."

"Ma che hai portato??"

"Birra e vodka!"

"Sí..vedo..ma che ce devi fá con tutto sto alcol?"

"Marti.... domani è domenica e ho bisogno di svagarmi. Ok?

"Ok.." dice Martino alzando le mani e ridendo della sua amica.

Finita la pizza anche un bel po' di birre sono ormai vuote.. i due parlano del lavoro, di amici in comune che si sposano e fanno figli.. di quanto si sentano un fallimento in campo amoroso. Poi aprono la vodka e 'sti cazzi' che ormai sono adulti e ubriacarsi come 2 scemi non si fa..

"Marti, facciamo un gioco dai..." Eva è molto instabile dopo 2 shottini di Vodka..

"Ok roscia, che vuoi fare? Ho le carte, risiko, fifa..."

"Macchè carte... giochiamo a obbligo o verità... come quella volta a Bracciano." Gli occhi spalancati di Eva non lasciano presagire niente di buono. Martino tenta di dire che in 2 non ha alcun senso quel gioco, che tanto sanno tutto l'uno dell'altra, che gusto c'è... ma Eva non vuole sentire ragioni. 

"Ok. Spara. Verità." dice Martino stanco di cercare ragioni per opporsi.

"Marti... hai mai fatto sesso con una donna?" Chiede Eva con un sorriso ebete da ubriaca. Martino quasi si soffoca con la sua stessa saliva, si mette a ridere, in effetti si aspettava una domanda del genere da una Eva ubriaca.. che scema..

"No Eva. Mai." Risponde abbassando gli occhi, un po' per vergogna, un po' perché forse avrebbe voluto provare almeno una volta..forse.

"Tocca a me adesso. Obbligo o verità?" Eva sceglie verità a sua volta.

"Mmm... perchè hai smesso di credere in te e Giovanni?" Vede Eva farsi seria, turbata, sempre brilla ma con un filo di lucidità in viso.

"Marti.. io e Giò ci abbiamo provato più volte, ed è sempre finita male. Non aveva senso continuare.. e comunque hai sbagliato domanda scemo." Dice Eva con mezzo sorriso in faccia.

"Eh? In che senso scusa..." ribatte Martino perplesso.

"Beh.. se io fossi in te mi sarei chiesta che cosa ho pensato davvero quanto tu mi hai fatto credere di piacerti... tutto qua.. per curiosità." Martino la guarda con la bocca aperta, incredulo, senza fiato... rivangare quella storia non gli piaceva. Lo faceva star male quello che aveva combinato anni fa. E con Eva era come un taboo.. non ne parlavano. Mai.

"Scusa Eva... ma che stai dicendo?"

"Dico che quando ho lasciato Giò era sicuramente per la storia di Laura e tutto il resto... ma credimi.. sarei una falsa ipocrita a dire che non mi avevi spiazzata e confusa quel giorno. Sapevo che eri il suo migliore amico e probabilmente non avevo speranze.. ma ci ho pensato davvero. Tu eri sempre con me quando stavo male, eri sempre con me quando ne avevo bisogno, eri tutto quello che chiunque chiamerebbe amore. Io ti avrei dato una possibilità."

Martino si alza, va a sedersi sul divano e guarda un punto fisso davanti a sè. Non capiva. Non aveva mai pensato a quella cosa sotto il punto di vista di Eva. Non sapeva cosa dire.. e dopo 5 minuti buoni Eva si siede a fianco a lui dopo aver tracannato l'ennesimo bicchiere.

"Eva... io.... mi dispiace." Dice Martino con una lacrima che scende inesorabile. "Non ci avevo mai pensato... e non credevo certo di piacerti in alcun modo..insomma.. non credevo davvero di averti messa in quella situazione. Mi sento ancora più una merda... sono un coglione totale."

Eva gli accarezza una mano, appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla e rimangono così per un tempo indefinito, a pensare. Martino chiude gli occhi e la sua testa gira per tutto l'alcol che ha in corpo.. Eva alza la testa, lo guarda.. deve ammettere che Martino è diventato davvero bellissimo. Ha gli occhi chiusi, guarda quel ciuffo di capelli ribelle, le lentiggini appena accennate sul naso, la sua bocca dalla forma particolare che sembra disegnata. Sì. Martino è veramente bello.


	3. Quello che non ha mai avuto

Eva tiene la mano di Martino, lui apre finalmente gli occhi e la guarda.. c'è qualcosa di strano nel suo sguardo, come se avesse paura di qualcosa.. come se stesse pensando talmente forte.. non sa cosa stia succedendo, ma ad un tratto Eva si avvicina di più e gli da un bacio breve e dolce sul collo.

Che sensazione strana.. Martino fa un mezzo sorriso per quel gesto di tregua e di perdono da parte di Eva. Ma forse lei non la pensa allo stesso modo.... in un attimo infatti gli gira il viso e lo bacia in bocca. 

"Eva!! Ma che fai??" Dice Martino con meno convinzione di quel che voleva... 

Eva lo guarda un po' scioccata, e poi pensa che tanto ormai la frittata è fatta e in mezzo secondo si siede a cavalcioni su di lui imprigionandolo sul divano grigio appena comprato. Quella mossa l'aveva perfezionata negli anni... ma stasera le sembrava che avesse tutto un'altro significato...stasera sotto di lei c'era Martino. Quello che era scappato. Quello che non ha mai avuto. Quello che ha sempre guardato in disparte innamorarsi di un'altro.

Martino si sentì senza scampo... con Eva seduta sulle sue gambe, le sue mani sul collo, la bocca morbida contro la sua. Non ha avuto neanche il tempo di rendersi conto... e stava pensando ad un modo gentile per staccarsela di dosso, quando si ritrovò invece a mettere le mani sui fianchi di Eva. Ma cosa sto facendo??

Martino si sentiva in colpa ma eccitato e curioso allo stesso tempo. Tutta quella vodka aveva fatto danni, mai più avrebbe bevuto così tanto.. si lasciò trasportare da quella calda sensazione che gli mancava da tempo ormai.. la sensazione di essere amato e voluto da qualcuno.. chiunque esso/a sia. Dopotutto.. aveva perso Nicco per sempre, da allora non aveva avuto nessun'altro.. e Dio come gli mancava la sensazione di avere un corpo su di lui..

Martino prese il controllo della situazione ed alzò Eva di peso, la prese in braccio e la portò in camera.. continuarono a baciarsi, lui sopra di lei, le toglie la maglietta gialla fino a scoprire un delicato reggiseno color avorio.. carino pensò.. si tolse la maglietta a sua volta ed Eva lo guardò con occhi sognanti. Si spogliarono a vicenda degli ultimi indumenti, Martino non era sicuro che la sua eccitazione fosse davvero per Eva o soltanto per il fatto che non faceva sesso da un anno ormai...e a sto punto gli andava bene un po' tutto.... erano imbarazzati, ridevano, le loro teste si scontravano ogni tanto. Di sicuro la sincronia non era il loro forte... ma tutto sommato dopo una bottiglia di vodka e contando il fatto che Martino non lo aveva mai fatto con una donna... poteva andare peggio dai. 

Si addormentarono entrambi poco dopo. Eva sorrideva. Martino era impietrito e confuso...ma talmente ubriaco e stanco che dormì come un bambino.


	4. Buongiorno..??

Ore 8.30

Martino apre gli occhi di scatto... si gira verso l'altra metà del letto sperando di aver avuto un incubo... e invece no. Eva era lì, dormiva beata nuda nel suo letto. Si siede sul bordo, e prende la testa tra le mani. Ha male, deve prendere un paio di aspirine...come minimo... si alza e va a fare il caffè. Ricordi confusi della sera prima gli tornano alla mente. Eva che lo blocca sul divano, loro due nudi che tentano di trovare un ritmo inesistente... le loro risate imbarazzate... niente era stato perfetto come la sua prima volta con Niccolò. Con lui uno sguardo bastava a capirsi, con lui ogni bacio era un brivido.. con lui ogni sorriso aveva un significato. Sono proprio un coglione.

Dopo aver fatto colazione, si mette a riordinare l'appartamento piano per non svegliare Eva. Il suo telefono si illumina.

Da: Giò

Zì! Come va? Ci vediamo in settimana? Non fare l'asociale come sempre!

Risponderò dopo pensa... sentendosi ancora più un coglione... se lo venisse a sapere Giò sarebbe un uomo morto. Decisamente.

*****

Un raggio di sole le scalda la guancia, filtra dalle tende color tortora della camera. Eva si gira, e vede il lato del letto vuoto dove aveva dormito Martino. Una sensazione di nausea e sensi di colpa la colpì allo stomaco... non aveva neanche il coraggio di uscire da quella stanza... sperava quasi che Marti se ne fosse andato da qualche parte per scappare via senza vederlo come una codarda... e invece... sentì bussare alla porta e si mise la maglietta della sera prima prima di respirare a fondo e dire "vieni pure Marti.." timidamente.

Eva rimase di sasso quando Martino aprì la porta con un vassoio in mano ed un sorriso a 10000 denti...era morta e finita in un universo parallelo?? Che succede??

"Buongiorno roscia!!" 

"Ehm....buongiorno..??"

Martino si siede accanto a lei e appoggia la colazione sul letto.

"Allora.... prima che tu dica niente devo dirti un paio di cose io" inizia Martino.

" prima cosa.. ieri sera eravamo ubriachi entrambi e quello che è successo mi ha profondamente scioccato." Martino ride ed Eva non può fare a meno che sputare tutto il caffè che aveva in bocca sulle coperte azzurre... inizia a ridere e non riesce a fermarsi. Sono 2 deficenti patentati e su questo non c'è dubbio.

"Seconda cosa... se tu non ne vuoi parlare mai più io sono totalmente d'accordo..."

Eva sorride sincera e guarda Martino negli occhi. Si commuove e lo abbraccia stretto, mentre gli dice "Marti...sei il migliore amico che abbia mai avuto e avrò. Possiamo sopravvivere ad una notte di sesso stupido, ubriaco e decisamente scoordinato.."

Ridono insieme ripensando al disastro della sera prima e si spostano sul tavolo per una colazione come si deve. Entrambi sono rilassati e sorridenti, alla fine Eva aveva sempre avuto il tarlo di 'come sarebbe stato' andare a letto con Martino.. e dopo la notte passata aveva capito che non erano proprio fatti per stare insieme in quel modo.. non che tecnicamente ci fosse stato qualcosa di sbagliato, alla fine era stato molto meglio di tanti altri che aveva avuto..però la chimica che lei credeva di sentire con Martino era evidentemente soltanto fatta di tantissimi anni di amicizia e cazzate fatte insieme.. Si sentiva quasi sollevata, di essersi tolta il dubbio una volta per tutte. Martino invece pensava che forse la notte scorsa era stato come ripagare il suo debito immenso nei confronti di Eva.. sentiva come se una porta fosse stata chiusa definitivamente. Ed ora era pronto ad aprire la porta più importante.. mandare giù l'orgoglio e tentare di riprendere in mano la sua vita.

Martino ha la voce che trema un po' quando rivolge queste parole alla sua amica

"Eva.. ma secondo te... con Niccolò.. ho fatto una cazzata? Cioè..lo so di aver fatto una cazzata, ma secondo te.. se io provassi a riprendermelo.. avrei una speranza?"

Eva inspira forte, ci pensa un attimo.

"Marti.. tu e Nicco ne avete passate talmente tante insieme.. sicuramente anche lui ti pensa, anche a lui manchi..ma la lite che avete avuto non è cosa da poco." Nota il viso di lui scurirsi di colpo, gli occhi lucidi, le mani che tremano sulla tazzina di caffè.

Eva gli tiene una mano, lo guarda con occhi dolci e dice "Senti.. se vuoi posso parlare con Sana e chiederle se lei ha il suo nuovo numero, o un'indirizzo... puoi sempre tenerlo nel caso decidessi di ricontattarlo..ok?"

Martino la guarda "grazie Eva.. penso che sia ora di chiarire una volta per tutte con lui. Non si meritava niente di tutto quello che gli ho detto l'ultima volta. Sono stato uno stronzo senza cuore. Aveva ragione lui... e non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirglielo."


	5. Catatonico

Da: Eva

"Ciao Marti, ti mando il contatto col nuovo numero di Nicco.. fanne buon uso!! 😘"

Martino sorride, salva il numero in rubrica sotto il nome Nì. Era quello il diminutivo che usava sempre in intimità.

È venerdì e ha appena staccato dal turno in ospedale, si dirige verso trastevere per un aperitivo con Giovanni. In macchina continua a guardare con la coda dell'occhio la piccola giraffa appesa allo specchietto.. ti riporterò a casa Nì... costi quel che costi... 

Giò lo saluta con un sorriso e un'abbraccio veloce, ordinano da bere subito e si siedono all'aperto.. è quasi Giugno e Roma sembra il set di un film di Fellini... trastevere è bellissima stasera, i locali illuminati, la gente seduta ai tavolini, l'aria tiepida. Giovanni gli racconta della sua vita, così diversa da quando andavano al liceo insieme.. era laureato in lettere e insegnava alle scuole medie. Aveva conosciuto Isabella lì.. lei insegnava scienze ed era la donna più bella che Giò avesse mai visto. Le aveva fatto la corte per mesi e alla fine lei non ha resistito al fascino dell'occhio azzurro.. Martino lo ascoltava e intanto pensava 'se solo sapessi Giò...' 

Con Eva avevano concordato sul fatto di non rivelare mai a Giovanni della notte passata insieme. Infondo non era stata un'idea geniale e tutti e due non avevano motivo di far sapere questa cosa a Giò.

Dopo un po' Giò smise di parlare, vedeva qualcosa di strano negli occhi di Martino.. e lui sapeva benissimo quando qualcosa non andava. "Oi Marti.. che c'hai?"

"Ma no..niente... ho pensato un po' in questi giorni.."

"..e??"

"Eh... e vorrei provare a ricontattare Nicco... chiedergli almeno scusa... non so.. provare a capire se una minima speranza c'è ancora."

Giovanni cambiò espressione in un secondo. Guardò per terra, evitava lo sguardo di Martino.

"Giò... che c'è? Pensi che sia una brutta idea? Una cazzata delle mie?"

"No zì.... non è una brutta idea...solo che.. beh... in realtà devo dirti una cosa."

Martino conosceva quello sguardo colpevole. E sentiva giá le orecchie andargli a fuoco...

"Ok... non incazzarti ti prego. In realtà ho incontrato Nicco circa un mese fa a scuola da me... ha fatto un laboratorio musicale con i ragazzi della scuola per 2 settimane."

Martino lo guardò con occhi assenti. Perché non me l'ha detto? Cosa si sono detti?

"..e cosa vi siete detti?"

"Mah...niente di che zì.. è tornato fisso a Roma da qualche mese, suona spesso in un teatro e fa laboratori e lezioni con ragazzi e adulti. Non fa più concerti in giro per il mondo, dice che era diventato troppo stressante per lui e ora sta componendo un'opera tutta sua.."

"E..??"

"E...mi ha chiesto di te."

"Giò!! E non mi hai detto niente?? Che cazzo hai in testa?? Perché non me l'hai detto??" Martino era fuori controllo... furioso... Giovanni lo prega di calmarsi e riesce a placarlo un attimo..

"Marti... gli ho detto che avevi trovato un'appartamento per conto tuo e facevi la tua vita... e lui mi ha detto che non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno tu potessi dirgli delle cose così cattive, che lo avevi devastato. Che è rimasto chiuso in camera per 2 mesi al buio dopo la vostra litigata.. Marti... io non credo lui se ne sia accorto... ma io ho notato le cicatrici ai suoi polsi. Le ho viste con i miei occhi. Le ho viste e per un secondo ti ho odiato anch'io."

Martino si sentì vuoto. Un macigno nero gli era appena crollato in testa. Non riusciva a respirare. Le lacrime scendevano dai suoi occhi ma non provava nulla. O forse provava troppo dolore per riuscire ad elaboralo. Il pensiero che Niccolò sia stato così male da tentare di uccidersi non lo aveva minimamente sfiorato fino a quel momento.

Con uno scatto si alzò da quel tavolino e iniziò a correre via. Sentiva Giovanni dietro di lui che lo inseguiva correndo. Gli urlava qualcosa ma lui voleva solo correre. Scappare. Sfogarsi.

Arrivò alla macchina e tentò invano di tirar fuori le chiavi dalla tasca.. le sue mani tremavano troppo, urlò un vaffanculo con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo e crollò a terra appoggiandosi all'auto. Si mise la testa tra le ginocchia e pianse come non aveva mai fatto in vita sua. Giovanni arrivò dopo un minuto, si sedette accanto a lui in silenzio. Aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime anche lui. Lo abbracciò forte e rimasero lì seduti per una buona mezz'ora. 

Martino alzò la testa, aveva gli occhi gonfissimi ma non aveva più lacrime in corpo.. riuscì ad aprire la macchina e Giovanni gli tolse le chiavi di mano. "Zì...guido io dai."

Entrarono a casa di Martino e Giovanni lo mise a letto...letteralmente... gli mise il pigiama e gli rimboccò le coperte. Mamma Garau.. pensava.. Martino non aveva detto una parola. Lo sguardo assente. Era catatonico. Giò si infilò nel letto vicino a lui. Non lo avrebbe mai lasciato solo quella notte. Mai.

Ore 11.15

Giovanni prepara il caffè, ha appena aggiornato Isabella della situazione. Lei ovviamente aveva capito che si trattava di un'emergenza. 

Entra in camera e Martino era sveglio...beh.. sveglio si fa per dire.. aveva gli occhi aperti, fissi sul soffitto. "Buongiorno.." nessuna risposta. "Marti..." nessuna risposta.

Giò si siede sul letto. Aspetta. Dopo circa 10 minuti Martino parla.

"Cos'altro ti ha detto?"

Giovanni prende un respiro profondo. "Ha detto che stava tentando di ricostruirsi una vita, un pezzetto per volta, senza grandi stress.."

"Ho capito."

Martino aveva capito benissimo. Il grande stress era evidentemente lui. Lui che logorato dalla gelosia e dalla rabbia lo aveva insultato e abbandonato di punto in bianco.


	6. Scusa

Erano passate 2 settimane dalla serata a trastevere, Martino era come un fantasma.. andava a lavorare, tornava a casa, si sdraiava a letto e piangeva. Tutte le sere. Era sfinito. Non rispondeva più ai messaggi di Eva, di Giò, di chiunque. 

Quel sabato mattina si alzò tardi, non doveva lavorare e voleva solo piangere e maledirsi. Prese il telefono e decise di scrivere a Nicco. Si sentiva egoista.. forse avrebbe dovuto evitare.. ma non poteva non chiedergli almeno scusa. Aveva il telefono in mano, il messaggio vuoto su cui non sapeva cosa scrivere.. non gli veniva in mente nulla di sensato da dire. 

"Scusa per essere scappato, scusa per averti detto cose orribili, scusa per aver perso la testa, scusa per aver pensato che non mi amassi abbastanza, scusa per non averti detto che sei la mia vita, scusa per non averti fatto capire quanto ti amo, scusa per non aver capito che sei perfetto così come sei, scusa per tutte le volte in cui hai sorriso ed io non ho ricambiato, scusa per averti fatto male veramente, scusa per averti abbandonato per paura o gelosia. Scusa per tutto. Per me. Per gli anni che hai dovuto sprecare con me. Scusa davvero Nicco. Non ti meritavi tutto questo. Trova la tua felicità. Ti amo. E non ti ho mai meritato. Marti."

Martino posa il telefono e torna a letto. Distrutto. 

Si addormenta e sogna.. sogna di quel giorno..quel maledetto giorno...

Niccolò era a Londra per un concerto, Martino stava studiando per gli ultimi esami della specializzazione, e già lavorava in ospedale..era stressatissimo e si vedevano poco per via dei tanti impegni di Nicco.. si era davvero fatto un nome nel mondo della musica, lo chiamavano da tutta Europa per suonare nei teatri più belli e importanti. Martino a volte riusciva ad andare con lui, ma ultimamente non ce la faceva proprio a conciliare medicina con i tanti viaggi del suo ragazzo. Era sempre in ansia quando Nicco partiva, era da solo in giro per il mondo.. anche se la sua salute mentale era migliorata di molto ultimamente, aveva trovato un buon equilibrio, e non aveva avuto episodi gravi ormai da moltissimi mesi. Martino quel giorno aveva una brutta sensazione, dopo aver chiamato Nicco che aveva risposto un po' scazzato... era a cena con altri musicisti, c'era casino in sottofondo, voci e gente che urlava ovunque... gli aveva detto che stava bene e si erano presi una serata libera. Aveva tagliato corto insomma.. e a Martino questa cosa non andava molto a genio. Verso le 2 di notte Martino si alza a bere un bicchiere d'acqua, e il sonno sparisce.. inizia a vagare su instagram per tentare di tenere la mente occupata, e poi un pugno allo stomaco...una foto in cui è taggato Niccolò Fares. Una foto di lui con un ragazzo biondo mai visto, abbracciati che ballano (così sembra) in una discoteca affollata.. la rabbia sale, lo stomaco gli si chiude, ci vede nero.

Chiama Niccolò alle 2 di notte. Nessuna risposta. Continua a chiamare e mandare messaggi assurdi per tutta la notte...poi si addormenta stremato. Quando si sveglia trova un messaggio di Nicco 'ma sei fuori? Ma cosa hai pensato??' Martino non può credere che il suo ragazzo stia tentando di rigirare le cose in quel modo..è accecato di gelosia, pieno di rabbia... verso sera Niccolò rientra dal suo viaggio. Apre la porta e si trova davanti Martino con le valigie fatte e una faccia che non ha mai visto prima... "Marti..? Ma che fai? Perché hai le valigie?" Martino respira profondamente e poi non si tiene più...

"Mi chiedi anche perché Nicco?? Io qua a casa come uno scemo e tu vai in giro a scoparti i ragazzi di mezza Europa! Ecco perché! Sei un pervertito! Un cazzo di malato mentale che non si sa controllare!! Ecco perché! Mi fai schifo! Non riesco neanche a guardarti in faccia e me ne vado! Vaffanculo!" Prende le valigie ed esce dalla porta veloce come il vento.. Niccolò tenta di inseguirlo per le scale ma lui non vuole saperne.. non ascolta niente di quello che Nicco sta tentando di dire. 

Nei giorni successivi Niccolò tenta di chiamarlo e mandargli messaggi, ma Martino lo blocca. Lo cancella definitivamente. Non si fa trovare a casa di sua madre o da Giò... non lo vede più. Non lo trova più. E alla fine... non lo cerca più.

***

Martino si sveglia tutto sudato. Quel sogno gli ha fatto tornare in mente la rabbia e il dolore della loro rottura. È stato un coglione galattico, non ha nemmeno voluto sentire cosa aveva da dire Nicco...non gli ha nemmeno dato il beneficio del dubbio... e poi si era fatto mille film in testa, aveva pensato a chissà cosa in quei giorni, fino a decidere di essere sicuramente il più grande cornuto d'Europa... ma adesso non ne è più così sicuro. Anzi. Ora pensa di aver frainteso tutto.. di aver visto cose non vere solo perché era pieno di stress e rabbia per non vedere il suo ragazzo tutti i giorni come un tempo. 

Adesso aveva capito di aver ferito Nicco in un modo irreparabile.


	7. Dimenticatelo

Il cellulare si illumina, Niccolò sta bevendo un bicchiere d'acqua quando apre quel messaggio

Da: numero sconosciuto

"Scusa per essere scappato, scusa per averti detto cose orribili, scusa per aver perso la testa, scusa per aver pensato che non mi amassi abbastanza, scusa per non averti detto che sei la mia vita, scusa per non averti fatto capire quanto ti amo, scusa per non aver capito che sei perfetto così come sei, scusa per tutte le volte in cui hai sorriso ed io non ho ricambiato, scusa per averti fatto male veramente, scusa per averti abbandonato per paura o gelosia. Scusa per tutto. Per me. Per gli anni che hai dovuto sprecare con me. Scusa davvero Nicco. Non ti meritavi tutto questo. Trova la tua felicità. Ti amo. E non ti ho mai meritato. Marti."

Il bicchiere gli cade di mano, si frantuma in mille pezzi attorno ai suoi piedi... mille pezzi come il suo cuore in questo momento.

Rilegge il messaggio per essere sicuro di non aver capito male. No. È davvero Marti..il suo Marti.. la testa inizia a girare, si sente quasi svenire e deve sedersi. Aveva aspettato quel messaggio per mesi e non era mai arrivato. Quando aveva perso ogni speranza tutto sembrava inutile. La sua vita sembrava inutile. E poi... poi ha chiuso le porte del suo cuore e ha deciso di andare avanti. Ha trovato un briciolo di forza per rialzarsi e ha iniziato a concentrarsi su tutto tranne che sull'amore.

Non voleva saperne di rispondere, tantomeno accettare le scuse. Il dolore che Martino gli aveva inflitto era troppo grande per passarci sopra. Decisamente. Troppo grande. Mi ha scritto ti amo. Non basta. Mi ama ancora. Non basta. Nicco non devi cedere. Non devi. Chiudi il telefono e dimenticatelo.


	8. Ferragosto di fuoco

15 Agosto ore 8.00

Martino è già pronto, aveva indossato un paio di jeans leggeri e una camicia bianca a maniche corte. Era passato un mese e mezzo circa da quando aveva mandato quel messaggio a Niccolò senza mai ricevere risposta. Aveva decisamente perso tutte le speranze e aveva capito che forse era stato meglio così. Nicco meritava di meglio. 

Si mette in macchina e passa a prendere Giovanni, che imposta il navigatore sul suo telefono per andare ad un mega concerto di ferragosto appena fuori Roma. Un festival di musica indie dove si poteva ballare, mangiare, bere, sdraiarsi sull'erba e passare una giornata in tranquillità insomma.. Isabella era andata dai suoi genitori, e Giò pensava che a Martino avrebbe fatto bene distrarsi un po'. Prima però dovevano fare un'altra sosta... Giovanni prende il telefono e chiama "Aò! Sei pronto? Scendi coglione!!" Dal portone del palazzo esce un Luchino tirato a lucido per l'occasione... entra in auto e abbraccia Martino dal sedile posteriore dandogli un mega bacio sulla guancia "ciao Marti!! È na vita che non ti vedo!! Come va??" Martino ride come non faceva da settimane.. "tutt'apposto Lu... mi sei mancato anche tu..!"

Arrivati al parco l'atmosfera è veramente incredibile.. c'è musica, ci sono bancarelle che vendono cose artigianali, Martino si ferma in una di queste e compra un braccialetto di cuoio fatto a mano da una tipa con i capelli verdi piena di piercing e tatuaggi colorati.. i tre iniziano a bere birra e girovagare per il parco cercando un posto tranquillo dove sedersi e chiacchierare un po'.

"Allora Marti, che mi racconti.. che hai fatto in questi mesi di bello?" Chiede Luchino

"Mah..di bello niente direi.. solo lavoro, casa, lavoro, casa..... cazzate...."

"Quali cazzate..?"

"Eh...frà... tipo un mese e mezzo fa ho scritto a Niccolò."

"Cosa??? E...??"

"E niente.. non mi ha mai risposto. Gli ho chiesto scusa per tutto. Ma va bene così. Sono un coglione. L'ho perso come uno scemo e ora me ne farò una ragione."

"Ah..." Luchino si fa serio e decide che non è il caso di infierire oltre.. guarda Giò e pure lui è d'accordo. Cambiano discorso e il pomeriggio trascorre tra risate e ricordi degli anni di scuola.

Verso sera i ragazzi si avvicinano al palco per ascoltare un po' di musica e ballare. Martino si lascia trasportare dal ritmo, non è mai stato un gran ballerino, ma le luci colorate e la brezza della sera lo fanno stare bene. È assorto, balla, sorride a Giò guardando Luchino che balla scoordinato e senza senso. Si sta divertendo, è tutto sudato e i capelli rossi si appiccicano alla fronte. Scosta il ciuffo che gli è finito davanti agli occhi e alza lo sguardo. E poi non sente più nulla. Solo le orecchie fischiare e il suo cuore battere all'impazzata. A qualche metro da lui c'è qualcuno che lo fissa con una birra in mano e uno sguardo di ghiaccio. È Niccolò. Immobile. Martino pensa sia un'allucinazione, finché Giò non si gira per guardare nella sua stessa direzione... "Marti..... oddio....stai bene?" 

Vede Niccolò voltargli le spalle e dirigersi a passi veloci lontano dalla folla. Martino non ci pensa 2 volte e inizia a seguirlo. "Nicco!! Nì! Ti prego! Fermati! Nicco!!" Vede Niccolò abbassare la testa e fermarsi sotto un albero. Si appoggia al tronco e aspetta che Martino lo raggiunga.

"Ehi...." Niccolò non lo guarda nemmeno.

"Nicco.. voglio solo chiederti scusa."

"Lo hai già fatto nel messaggio"

"Sì...ma voglio farlo anche di persona.. quindi scusa. Davvero. Scusa per tutto. Non ho mai pensato quelle cose di te e non avrei mai dovuto farti perdere tempo. Sono una merda e lo so. Spero che troverai la pace e la felicità che meriti. E grazie per avermi ascoltato. Addio Nì."

Martino si gira per tornare dagli altri, gli occhi pieni di lacrime e il cuore pesante..ha le gambe che tremano.

"Marti..." quella vocina timida e indifesa gli dà una pugnalata sulla schiena, si gira e vede Nicco che finalmente ha alzato lo sguardo. 

Si guardano negli occhi per qualche secondo. Poi Niccolò prende coraggio.

"Mi hai distrutto Marti...non ci sono scuse."

Le lacrime sul viso di Martino scendono sempre più velocemente. Si guardano ancora qualche istante.. Niccolò ha mille pensieri per la testa. Non riesce a perdonarlo, anche se forse vorrebbe.. quelle cattiverie lo hanno davvero devastato, gli hanno fatto perdere la voglia di vivere. Non poteva rischiare che succedesse ancora. 

Niccolò alza appena il braccio destro e dice "comunque...bel braccialetto..."

Martino si rende conto che avevano comperato lo stesso identico bracciale dalla tipa coi capelli verdi. Sorride, e vede un piccolo sorriso nascere sul viso di Nicco. 

Poi Niccolò si gira e se ne va.

Giò e Luchino avevano osservato la scena a debita distanza.. appena Nicco volta le spalle per andarsene raggiungono Martino che quasi non sta in piedi. È in uno stato pietoso, piange e non riesce a respirare. Decidono di tornare a casa e come l'altra volta Giovanni dorme a fianco di Martino e Luca decide di inaugurare il suo divano grigio.. si fermano entrambi per la notte, e al mattino si ritrovano tutti e tre al tavolo per la colazione.

Non vola una mosca. Martino non ha detto una parola. Nessuno osa chiedere. Nessuno vuole sapere. 

"Regà...grazie per essere rimasti stanotte, ma adesso avrei bisogno di starmene un po' da solo.. giuro che sto bene. È tutto ok. Davvero."

Saluta gli amici e chiude la porta del suo triste e freddo appartamento. Si butta in doccia e non pensa più a niente.


	9. E mai lo farò.

Luchino e Giovanni scendono le scale del palazzo dove abita Martino e si avviano verso le rispettive case dopo essersi salutati. 

Giovanni chiama Isabella, mentre stanno parlando gli arriva un messaggio e le dice di attendere un attimo mentre controlla chi è.. 

da: numero sconosciuto

Ciao Giò, ho chiesto il tuo numero a Sana, spero non ti dispiaccia.. potresti per caso darmi l'indirizzo di Martino? Per favore. Niccolò.

Giovanni è incredulo...quasi commosso.. gli risponde all'istante e sorride soddisfatto.

****

Martino è appena uscito dalla doccia, gira per casa in accappatoio e cerca di distrarsi vagando per casa e spostando oggetti a caso. Suona il citofono... 

"Oh regà.... vi ho detto che sto bene, perché siete tornati..??"

All'altro lato sente una voce familiare "sono Nicco..mi apri?"

Panico. 

Martino apre senza pensarci e poi rimane immobile. Impalato davanti alla porta in accappatoio, scalzo e con i capelli ancora bagnati.

Bussano alla porta e apre. Ovviamente Niccolò è una visione eterea... jeans stretti al punto giusto, maglietta nera talmente leggera che non lascia proprio spazio all'immaginazione e un ciuffo che non si può considerare un ciuffo di capelli, ma una scultura.. patrimonio dell'umanità... Martino non si ricorda nemmeno più dov'è e come si chiama. 

"E..entra...entra..." balbetta pure adesso.

Niccolò entra in casa guardandosi intorno. Tiene in mano qualcosa avvolto in una carta marrone.. ma non pare sia un regalo o qualcosa del genere.

"Mi offri un caffè" dice Niccolò con una tranquillità che spiazza Martino e lo fa scattare in cucina alla velocità della luce. Accende la macchinetta e si appoggia al bancone della cucina. Respira Marti...respira piano.... 

"Ecco.. senti, mi vado a vestire in un attimo" dice Martino appoggiando le due tazzine sul tavolo. 

Torna dopo 2 minuti vestito con le prime cose che ha trovato in camera.

"Ehm... come mai sei qua?" Chiede Martino con una paura terribile nella voce.

"Per dirti che io non ti ho mai tradito. Non lo avrei mai fatto. E mai lo farò." Niccolò guarda dritto negli occhi Martino e fa un mezzo sorriso.. quel mezzo sorriso che fa rigirare le budella e il cervello di Martino ogni volta.

"In che senso scusa...mai lo farò..?"

Niccolò scarta l'oggetto che ha portato con se. Era una cornice d'argento con dentro una foto di loro due, tanti anni fa, felici e sorridenti davanti al colosseo.

"Immaginavo che in casa non avessi niente attaccato alle pareti...e non mi sbagliavo. Puoi iniziare da questa se vuoi.."

Martino era allibito, non trovava le parole per chiedere se aveva davvero capito bene... non riusciva a dire nulla e la sua bocca era aperta da tipo 2 minuti di fila. Vede Niccolò alzarsi e mettere la cornice sulla parete del salotto.. "che dici? Tipo qua potrebbe andare bene?"

Niente...blackout totale.. Martino non riusciva a reagire.

Niccolò posò la cornice sul tavolo e prese Martino per mano. Lo fece alzare e si ritrovarono faccia a faccia. Occhi negli occhi. Le loro mani di nuovo intrecciate.

"Marti... mi hai fatto davvero tanto male. Ma il male più grande non sono state le tue parole, è stata la tua assenza. Io senza di te non sono io. Senza di te non funziono. E se tu vuoi, possiamo ricominciare da qua..una foto alla volta...minuto per minuto."

"Nì...."

Martino baciò il suo unico vero amore con dolcezza e passione. Si accarezzarono i capelli, si diedero un abbraccio lunghissimo e piansero insieme. 

Passarono il pomeriggio a letto, baciandosi e accarezzandosi come se fosse stata la prima volta. Niccolò si mise sopra a Martino e lo coprì di baci, il rosso stava provando sensazioni talmente forti che aveva paura gli scoppiasse il cuore e gli venisse un infarto...e poi pensò che infondo sarebbe stato il modo migliore per morire...


	10. Ci sei mancato

Ore 20.25

Martino apre gli occhi e trova Niccolò addormentato sul suo petto.. quella sensazione calda, il suo profumo su di lui, i suoi riccioli neri scompigliati che gli solleticano il mento.. si rende conto di quanto gli fosse mancato. Alla luce fioca che entra dalla finestra osserva le mani di Nicco. Le dita delicate da pianista, il braccialetto di cuoio... e le vede. Vede le cicatrici ai polsi di cui parlava Giò. Sente un colpo allo stomaco e la mente si offusca. Come ha potuto fargli una cosa simile? Come ha potuto perdere la ragione così dal nulla... non riesce a credere di averlo ferito così tanto. Lo stringe più forte e sente un piccolo gemito provenire dalla sua bocca. Niccolò apre appena gli occhi e gli accarezza il viso dolcemente. Si danno un bacio a fior di labbra e Martino finalmente parla. 

"Nì.. anch'io senza di te non sono io. Non funziono senza di te, e non ti farò mai più del male. Questa volta te lo giuro. Davvero. Sarò il miglior fidanzato che tu possa immaginare d'ora in poi. Per sempre."

Niccolò gli fece un sorriso, e con fare sarcastico disse "ok...potresti iniziare col prepararmi la cena allora.. ho fame. Fidanzato perfetto..." Martino sorride e si alza per andare in cucina lasciando Niccolò sul letto.

Mette la pentola d'acqua sul fuoco e prepara l'occorrente per una perfetta carbonara, quando sente il citofono suonare. E chi sarà mai adesso??

"Chi è?"

"Marti! Sono Luca... credo di aver dimenticato il mio portafogli da qualche parte stanotte da te..." Martino gli apre, lascia la porta aperta ed inizia a cercarlo sul divano. 

Luchino entra. "Oh Marti.. l'hai trovato??" In quel momento la porta della camera si apre. Esce Nicco in mutande, bello come il sole, con una faccia assonnata e confusa. Luchino si gira e rimane immobile per 3 secondi, a bocca aperta... poi fa uno scatto e corre verso Nicco, gli si getta al collo e lo abbraccia stretto stretto. "Oddio Nicco!! Ma che bello vederti qua!!" Niccolò inizia a ridere e lo abbraccia stretto a sua volta. Quando i due si staccano Luchino guarda Marti e poi di nuovo Nicco. "Regà... io vi prego solo una cosa... non vi lasciate mai più per favore!" Sorride ad entrambi, Martino gli lancia il portafogli che aveva trovato sotto al divano, e Luchino si avvia verso la porta per uscire. Si ferma un attimo. "Nicco... ci sei mancato davvero tanto. Sei mancato a tutti. Buona serata regà!" Chiude la porta alle sue spalle e se ne va.

Martino continua a preparare la carbonara mentre Niccolò va a farsi una doccia. Il telefono suona. È un messaggio.

Da: Giò

"Zì..mi ha appena chiamato Luca..ma è vero??"

Da: Marti

"Sì Giò... e stavolta è per sempre. 😊"

Da: Giò 

"❤️ Sono davvero felice per voi. Vedi di non fare cazzate sto giro. Ti voglio bene Marti. Daje tutta."

Martino inspira profondamente, torna in cucina e scola la pasta mentre Niccolò esce dal bagno e si siede a tavola. Mangiano parlando senza fermarsi, si raccontano di tutti quei mesi passati lontani. Parlano di loro due, del dolore che li ha accompagnati in questo tempo separati, dei progetti futuri di entrambi, degli amici che hanno avuto a loro fianco in questo periodo.. poi Marti si sente libero, libero di dire qualunque cosa, di aprirsi, di confidarsi. 

"Nicco...la vuoi sapere una cosa assurda? Una cazzata colossale che ho fatto qualche mese fa?"

"Dimmi..."

Martino ride.. "una sera è venuta qua Eva e ci siamo ubriacati di brutto... e poi lei mi è praticamente saltata addosso e non so perché l'abbiamo fatto..."

Niccolò spalanca la bocca, gli occhi fissi su di lui... resta in silenzio per un tempo interminabile.... Martino ha paura di aver oltrepassato il limite e parlato troppo... Dopo quella lunga pausa Niccolò scoppia a ridere e mostra tutti i suoi denti perfetti, gli occhi chiusi e la testa all'indietro. Non riesce a smettere di ridere, si alza e inizia a vagare per casa ridendo come non mai. Poi si avvicina a Martino... "Marti..!! Hai perso la verginità!!! Ahahahah. Con Eva!!" 

Martino non sa più come reagire... "scusa Marti, non posso pensare a te e lei insieme...davvero..com'è stato??"

"Nì... è stato imbarazzante e ridicolo.." poi scoppia a ridere a sua volta e la serata continua con Nicco che ora avrá qualcosa con cui prendere in giro il fidanzato da qui all'eternità.

"Senti Marti, che ne dici di organizzare una piccola festa qua da te? Invitiamo i nostri amici e annunciamo a tutti che siamo tornati insieme ufficialmente..che ne pensi?"

"Certo!" Martino era stupito dalla tranquillità e lo spirito d'iniziativa dimostrato da Nicco... forse aveva finalmente trovato un'equilibrio interiore, forse tutta la forza ed il coraggio che ha tirato fuori per rialzarsi dopo la loro rottura gli hanno fatto capire quanto in realtà può essere forte. Boh. Fatto sta che il nuovo Niccolò è ancora meglio di come ricordava. Senza tralasciare il fatto che secondo lui era diventato se possibile ancora più bello.


	11. Amore ritorna

Sono le 19.00, Martino e Niccolò stanno finendo di preparare tutto per la festa di stasera. Hanno invitato soltanto gli amici più stretti..senza fidanzati, mogli, figli e quant'altro..anche perché l'appartamento è piccolo e sarebbe satato impensabile. Suona il citofono e Nicco apre la porta. 

"Ehi!! Ciao Nicco!! Mamma mia da quanto tempo..!!" Eva lo abbraccia, gli da un bacio sulla guancia per poi andare a salutare Martino. Niccolò li guarda e poi sorride a Marti in modo inequivocabile.... che stronzo pensa Marti... mi rinfaccerà questa cosa per tutta la vita! 

Dopo 5minuti arrivano Giò, Luchino ed Elia.. Elia non si faceva vedere più di tanto ultimamente.. era sempre impegnato con il lavoro, faceva il PR per una multinazionale ed era sempre in giro per il mondo..ma aveva trovato una serata libera per festeggiare la coppia del secolo. 

Arrivano anche Sana e Rami, Sana era rimasta molto vicina a Nicco nei mesi passati.. aveva preso le sue difese e Martino doveva assolutamente chiarire la situazione anche con lei...prima o poi... erano molto amici prima che succedesse tutto, ma aveva capito perfettamente perché lei avesse scelto di rimanere vicina a Nicco. E non l'avrebbe mai ringraziata abbastanza per questo.

Federica e Silvia arrivarono in ritardo, ovviamente, si erano fermate a bere un'aperitivo chissà dove prima di andare alla festa. Poco dopo arrivarono Eleonora e Filippo. Eleonora era tornata a Roma, senza Edoardo.. le cose non avevano funzionato alla fine con lui. Filippo invece come sempre era richiestissimo.. tutti lo volevano, tutti lo cercavano. Giustamente.

La serata procede bene, tutti parlano delle novità nelle proprie vite, ricordano gli anni più belli passati assieme, sono tutti rilassati. Niccolò esce a fumare sul piccolo balcone del soggiorno. Poco dopo lo raggiunge Eva, che gli mette un braccio attorno alle spalle. 

"Sono davvero tanto contenta per voi Nicco.. siete fatti per stare insieme, e nessuno potrà mai dire il contrario."

"Grazie Eva... è vero... dovevamo solo rendercene conto e mettere da parte l'orgoglio." Niccolò fa una lunga pausa. Poi si gira a guardare Eva. "Senti ma.... com'è sta storia che appena giro le spalle salti addosso al mio fidanzato??" Nicco sorride malizioso e vede la vergogna negli occhi di Eva. Arrossisce violentemente e si porta una mano davanti alla faccia.

"Oddio Nicco..... scusa scusa scusa!!! Ero completamente ubriaca! Non so cosa mi sia preso! Non volevo! Davvero!! Scusami ti prego!!" 

"Eva...ehi... stai tranquilla!! Guarda che scherzavo...non me la sono presa..! Ho capito cosa è successo, e sinceramente ti ringrazio per avermi dato un'arma con cui ricattare Marti per il resto della vita...e pure te..." Nicco ride, abbraccia Eva e le giura di non farne parola con nessuno.

Martino e Giovanni sono seduti sul divano, stanno parlando da un po'. Il mago dell'amore ci aveva messo lo zampino pure questa volta, mandando a Nicco l'indirizzo di Martino il giorno dopo ferragosto. "Comunque zì.. questa volta cerca di fare le cose per bene eh? Che io sono stufo di raccogliere i pezzi che perdi per strada. Non voglio più essere mamma Garau.." sorridono entrambi, e Niccolò li raggiunge sul divano. Si siede vicino al suo fidanzato e gli prende la mano. Giò li guarda e pensa a quanto siano stati fortunati a trovarsi. A trovare in mezzo a miliardi di persone la loro metà. La persona perfetta. Il pezzo mancante. 

La serata volge al termine e un po' alla volta la gente saluta e se ne va, promettendo di organizzare più spesso serate come quella.

Rimangono solo loro due. Marti e Nico. Al centro della stanza, a guardarsi negli occhi soddisfatti.

"Nì.. ti amo." Si avvicinano, si tengono per mano.

"Anch'io ti amo Marti."

Si baciano dolcemente, tenendosi per mano. 

Niccolò tira fuori una chiavetta usb dalla tasca e la mette in mano a Martino. "Che cos'è?" Chiede con aria stupita. Nicco lo porta in camera e la infila nel computer. Si apre una cartella con diversi files, spartiti musicali e una playlist di file audio che Niccolò fa partire. 

"È la mia opera.. una sinfonia, un concerto intero.. l'ho composto io. Ci ho messo un anno ed è quasi pronta. Spero di poterla portare in teatro un giorno. L'ho composta pensando a te. Per te. È la nostra vita..la nostra storia. Il nostro amore."

Le note risuonano nella stanza buia, una melodia dolce e profonda, tormentata a tratti e poi nuovamente soave e delicata. Si baciano, immersi in quelle note stupende.

"L'ho intitolata AMORE RITORNA".

A Martino scende una lacrima, lo porta dolcemente sul letto e fanno l'amore.. come se fosse l'ultima volta. Come se fossero davvero gli ultimi due uomini sulla terra e quel momento dovesse rimanere impresso per sempre nella loro vita. Si amano completamente, si guardano negli occhi senza mai distogliere lo sguardo. I loro corpi si completano. Le loro menti si completano. 

Il loro cuore è finalmente intero.

FINE


End file.
